bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Casey Fearthainn
Appearance Casey is 5’4” young lady with green eyes and long ginger hair. She has a pale complexion and a thin build. She has long thin legs and very skinny arms. She has piano fingers which helps since she like to work with her hands. Like most woman her waist and chest protrude outward but because of Casey’s slender characteristics these two properties stand out from the rest. Her holloe hole sits at the center of her collarbone and her mask is two small pointed fox ears that are hidden by her hair. She usually wears a lab coat over a white tank-top and shorts with black lining covering her tail. Personality Casey loves to laugh. Being funny is a great way to make friends or at least with Casey. She does how ever have a very serious side. She isn’t the strongest physically but she does know how to use her mind. She wants to be apart of protecting her home but since she isn’t much of a physical fighter she tries to create ones in the lab. She has devoted her afterlife to create a strong being that would be triumphant in battle and protect her home. She is completely fascinated by biology and a little chemistry. She would love to experiment on anything with a heartbeat. Likes *Rain *warm and cozy places *science *potatoes *cute things *Sleep Dislikes *dry places *close minded people History Still being written. Powers and Abilities Can use cero and sonido Zanpakuto Tengoku no namida Resurrección Lágrimas del cielo In resurrección Casey's hair and eyes turns blue. A water like substance with a blue/green tint to it, which protects her from her own abilities, coats her entire body. Her clothes vanish and are replaced with seashells, starfish and seaweed, which also weave themselves into her hair. '''Release command: '''Rain Derramar is a passive ability that creates a cloud with rain shower. This does not directly impact the opponent besides getting them douse in her water if they are within the cloud’s radius, but it does set up ways for her to attack her opponent with the water covering them. She can move the cloud as she pleases to try and hit her opponent with her water. This doesn’t have much effect on what she can do. It may be distracting but by now she is used to it. Hervir is an offensive ability that heats up Casey’s water to boiling point. This makes it so that all of the water that has made contact with her opponent's skin will start to increase heat at a rapid rate. The water will then start to turn to steam as it burns the opponent's clothes and flesh. Conglear is an offensive ability that cools Casey’s water to a freezing point. This makes it so that all of the water that has made contact with her opponent’s skin with start to decrease heat rapidly. The water with start to freeze thus forth limiting her opponent’s movement and burning their flesh. Statistics Experiments Summer Trivia *Casey's voice Gallery Screen Shot 2014-05-29 at 6.08.53 PM.png 146602.jpg 157802.jpg 219651.jpg 298262.jpg 342254-seikon_no_qwaser_13__aznf_.mp4_snapshot_23.17__2011.01.12_10.21.jpg 370402.jpg 597802.jpg ep1274480.jpg Screen Shot 2014-05-29 at 6.11.35 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-05-29 at 6.12.33 PM.png LNNFSeikonnoQwaser1801216102-04-48.jpg LNNFSeikonnoQwaser1801290402-05-44.jpg mutsumi2.png Screen Shot 2014-05-29 at 6.16.09 PM.png Qwaser18-620x.jpg 22.jpg Screen Shot 2014-06-10 at 7.56.08 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-06-10 at 7.57.35 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-06-10 at 8.02.53 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-06-10 at 8.03.03 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-06-10 at 8.10.35 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-06-10 at 8.14.24 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-06-10 at 8.40.15 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-06-10 at 8.40.57 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-06-10 at 8.46.42 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-06-10 at 9.16.42 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-06-10 at 7.58.55 PM.png|Don't anger the Casey Screen Shot 2014-06-10 at 7.58.09 PM.png|I told you not to anger her Screen Shot 2014-06-10 at 8.47.57 PM.png|Yeah you're screwed Category:Arrancar Category:Las Noches